Saga Retold
by L.L. Browning
Summary: What if Bardock had known the danger and hadn't tried to challenge it. He lands on earth with Kakarot and meets Dax and his girlfriend Launch. Explore how Dragon ball and Dragon Ball Z would be different with Goku not losing his Sayian mind, and Bardock around to help
1. The Arrival

**We do not own DBZ we wish we did though**

BOOM! A unidentified object crashed into a hillside just above the peaceful home of the Blair's.

"Great Scott! What was that?" Said Mr. Blair, John.

"I don't know," said Dax, the strongest one in the family." But I'm going to find out." Tristan cracked his knuckles, grabbed his sword, and started heading up the side of the hill. When he reached the crater in the hill, he discovered something very strange. It was a spherical object laying at the center of the crater. Dax could feel a strong power originating from within the object. Suddenly a hatch opened in the the side of the object. A spiky-haired figure that was holding a baby stepped out.

"Hey you!" Dax yelled." Who are you?"

" H-help m-me..." The spiky-haired man then collapsed and the baby started crying.

"Crap! Hey are you okay? Damn it!" Dax shouted as he ran to help the man and his child.

Back at the Blair household, the man was lying in bed, healing.

" Dax, how's he doing?"

"He's not looking to much better, Launch. I won't be surprised if he doesn't make it.."

" What about the baby? How is it holding up?"

" He's not injured, surprisingly. Its incredible. The baby doesn't even have a single bruise on it."

"What? How is that possible? It was in a crash!" Launch exclaimed.

" I truly have no idea. I don't know about anything anymore. This man isn't human, obviously. The ship he came out of was obviously not from Earth. Its way to advanced for us to even try to comprehend how it works.

"H-hello? W-where am I?" The man, who had just woken up, questioned.

" You're with friends. That's all you need to know. What's your name?" Dax asked.

" B-Bardock. Its Bardock." He answered.

"Okay then, Bardock. My name is Dax, and this is my..." Dax obviously didn't know what to call Launch, so she stepped in.

" Girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend Launch." She said happily.

" So Bardock, what happened? Why did you crash land here on Earth?"

" There is an evil overlord of the universe by the name of Frieza. He believed that one day my race, the saiyan, would grow in strength and kill him. He was so afraid of this that he destroyed my home planet. I managed to escape with one of my sons. Thankfully, my other son was off of the planet when Frieza blew it up. The child I brought with me, is he okay? Is Kakarott okay?" Bardock questioned.

" He's in Perfect condition. Not a single bruise." Dax said.

" He's a resistance son of a bitch huh."Bardock smirked as he said this." That's just how us saiyans are. We only get injured if its something extreme, like a ki blast to the face."

" But how are you so much more injured than your son? arent you stronger than him?"

" I am but I had to fight for my life before I left." Bardock explained." One of Frieza's right hand men, Dodoria, tried to stop me from leaving. My wi-... Kakarott's mother blinded him and gave us just enough time to escape. Damn it! I wasn't strong enough to save her! Damn it!" Bardock started going into a state of anger and rage that almost nothing could stop him, almost nothing.

" You need to calm down!" Dax screamed as he moved to attempt to knock out Bardock. Bardock had risen out of the bed he was in and was almost tearing the house apart by simply letting his power go wild. His hair kept changing color, flickering on and off, from black to gold. Dax saw that if he didn't make his move now, he wouldn't be able to stop Bardock, so he rushed him. Dax was only fast enough to land one punch but that was all he needed. Dax put all his strength into this attack, and superman punched Bardock in the temple. Bardock's body fell limp, and Dax instantly felt bad about what he had done. He had attacked a previously injured opponent, and he used a weak point. Dax hated himself for it, he always wanted fair fights, but he knew he had to use some sort of cheap technique to beat someone so much stronger than him.

" I'm sorry, friend." Dax said to the unconscious Bardock."It was the only way I could calm you."


	2. The Plan

A couple of weeks past, all of which Bardock slept through, since Bardock's temper tantrum. Finally, two weeks later, Bardock awoke and called for Dax.

" What do you want?" Dax asked, obviously irritated.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Bardock asked, knowing that Dax was angry.

" I'm sorry. Its just that Launch and I just got done arguing with each other. What is it that you needed?"

" I need you to start training my son for combat. I need him to be ready for his later years when we get our revenge on Frieza."

" How am I supposed to do that? I don't know the first thing about fighting." Dax exclaimed.

" Now that's a damn lie. You were able to knock me out with one attack. You have instincts and unlocked potential. All you need is someone to unlock it for you. Are there not any fighters that can teach you and my son on this wretched planet?"

" I'm afraid not... Wait! I remember hearing about an old turtle hermit that used to be a martial artist, maybe he can help." Dax exclaimed.

" Good go there." Bardock said. He suddenly tensed up and spaced out for a short period of time.

" Uh... Bardock, are you okay?" Dax asked. It took Bardock several minutes to answer, but when he did it was interesting.

" You must go to the old man. He will teach you a technique called the Kamehameha. He lives on a small house in the middle of an ocean. He will offer you a gift if you save his giant sea turtle, who has somehow made his way to a place called Capsule Corporation, which is located in West city." Bardock was frightened.

" H-how did you know that? You just arrived on Earth and you haven't left this house!" Dax was extremely confused.

" I have the ability to see into the future." Bardock explained." Unfortunately, I saw that Frieza was evil to late. The visions just happen randomly sometimes."

" Okay then. You want me to take a couple month old baby to an old turtle hermit to teach him how to fight?" Dax seemed extremely confused, for he did not know that that's what saiyans did.

" Precisely. That's why saiyans are so strong. We start training as soon as we're born." Bardock explained.

"Well damn." With that, Dax and little baby Kakarot took off to see and train with the turtle hermit.


	3. The Turtle Hermit

**We do not own Dragonball or Dragon Ball Z**

After several hours of traveling, Dax and Kakarot arrived at West city. It took quite a while, but, with some help from a blue midget, they arrived at Capsule Corporation.

" Hello? Is anyone home?" Dax asked. He was answered by a shout and a shot from a shotgun. The buckshot just missed Dax and Kakarot.

" Hey! Watch it I have a baby! What's wrong with you?" Dax screamed at the top of his lungs behind his newly found cover.

" Are you here to ransack my house to? Just like that little blue fella?" The man holding the gun asked.

" Who? No no no, but I did see him on the street. Why did he ransack your house? " Dax said as he started to move out of his cover, leaving Kakarot behind.

" He was looking for something called the Dragon Balls. He said it could grant any wish, including world domination." Explained the man.

" Well then, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. But right now I need the turtle that is on your premises." Said Dax.

" Sure, but why?" The man asked.

" I need to return it to an old turtle hermit so he will train me in martial arts." Dax explained.

" Okay whatever you need. But only as long as you keep that crazy blue man away."

" Yes, sir." Said Dax. With that he grabbed the turtle and baby Kakarot and headed for the island of the turtle hermit.

" Are you taking me home?" Asked a unknown voice. When Dax heard that he fell over anime style.

" W-who said that?" Dax asked

"Its me, Turtle." Responded the voice. "So, are you taking me home?"

" Y-yes, Turtle. Is that your actual name?" Dax questioned.

" Yes, my real name is Turtle. My master isn't very creative." Turtle responded.

" Well lets get you to your master quick, I can't wait to finally be taught something worthwhile. Unlike when my dad tried to show me how to use a sword, and he stabbed himself in the process."

An hour of awkward silence later, they finally arrived at the beach.

" So how do we get to your master's island?" Dax asked.

" We swim there. Here get on my back." Turtle commanded.

" Are you sure you can carry the load?" Dax asked

"Most definitely, I may be old but this shell still holds up." Turtle respond. Dax and Kakarott climbed onto Turtle's shell crossed-legged.

" Okay, Turtle. Let's go learn how to fight." Dax said. And with that, they took off towards Master Roshi's house.

It took about an hour, but Dax,Turtle, and Kakarot arrived at the island home of Master Roshi.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Dax hollered. There was no answer, only silence. Nothing could be heard except for waves crashing onto the shore of the island.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A blue wave of energy was launched at Dax with shocking speed. Dax rolled under and away from the blast,put Kakarot in a safe place, and drew his sword. He started to make his way towards the origin of the blast,but when he reached his destination, nothing was to be found but two footprints. They were placed widely apart, most likely in the best position to fire the blast. Suddenly something ran behind Dax. He quickly turned around to see if he could catch whoever made the sound. Just as he turned away, Dax was punched in the back, straight through the sheath for his sword.

"Aaggh!" Dax screamed as a part of his sheath ripped through his flesh. Dax quickly rotated one hundred-eighty degrees while swinging his sword in a wide circle. His sword swung dangerously close to an old mans head,who had somehow mustered up enough speed to duck under the soon as the old man landed, he launched a barrage of punches at Dax's stomach. The old man finished that combo with a kick that launched Dax into the air,landing him fifteen feet away from the man.

" D-damn,"Dax muttered as he spit out blood." W-who are you?"

"I should be asking you same question." Replied the old man.

"Im here looking for the turtle hermit,Master Roshi. Have you seen him?" Dax asked surprisingly calm.

" That's me. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get trained in the art of Martial Arts."

"Why should I train you?" Roshi asked.

"I brought you back your turtle?" Dax said wearily.

"Well okay then I'll start training you right away." Roshi said sarcastically.

"Great! What's first? Learning that attack you almost killed me with? Conditioning?" Dax said excitedly, completely oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Well... I need you to swim back across the ocean, go into the city to get me some milk, and swim back." Roshi said it like it was nothing.

"Are you serious?" Dax questioned.

" Absolutely. I've never been more serious in my life." Roshi said solemnly.

"Well shit. What if I drown?"

"Then I'll have Turtle retrieve your body from the bottom of the ocean."

"Fuck..." Dax muttered under his breath.

" What was that?" Roshi questioned. " If you're not up for it I could just finish you ..."

"WAIT! No don't do that. I'll go get your damn milk, but you have to watch this baby boy. His name is Kakarot." Dax explained before jumping into the ocean and swimming away.

" Why hello there, little one." Roshi said as he went to tickle Kakarot's stomach, but before he got there, Kakarot grabbed Roshi's finger.

"Oh, you've got a strong grip there, little fella." Roshi said as he struggled to pull his finger away." Its time to let go now, kid." Roshi's was getting angrier and angrier. "THATS IT!" Roshi screamed as he went full power. His muscles bulged, his shirt ripped. He altogether looked like a bodybuilder. Even in this form it was a workout to free his finger." GOD! There is no way this kid is human!" Roshi screamed as he began to calm down.

"This is freaking ridiculous!" Dax screamed as he started swimming back to the island with a carton of milk. His muscles ached like crazy,but he couldn't stop. He had already had to fight for his life from a shark. When he arrived on the island, he went inside of the house and collapsed on the couch. " Roshi! I got your damned milk!" Dax was fed up with this training already. It was obvious he was only an errand boy. " Roshi get your ass in the fucking kitchen!"

" Okay,okay stop yelling, I'm here. What do you want?"

" I want to actually be trained. I'm not going to be your damn errand bitch!"

" Listen, take a day, rest, and in the morning you'll be stronger. Trust me."

" Fine I'll stay another day. But if I'm not stronger in the morning, I'm done."

" Okay. You might want to get to bed early though, you have to go back to the store."

"What!? Why?" Dax crazily questioned.

" You got 1% milk. I wanted all natural goat milk." Roshi explained.

" Holy fucking shit. " Dax exclaimed.


	4. Arrivals and Departures

**We do no own Dragonball**

After several years of brutal training with Master Roshi, the now almost 5 times more powerful Dax and the now seven year old Kakarot, who had already surpassed Master Roshi by two times over, were visited by Launch, who was now twenty-two, and Bardock, the fully healed saiyan.

" Kakarot!" Bardock exclaimed, over excited at being able to see his son after seven years.

" Daddy!" Kakarot exclaimed, happy for being able to see his father,but then his saiyan blood took over." You weak excuse for a saiyan! It took you seven damn years to heal from a single fight and a space pod crash. You nothing but a piece of crap!" Kakarot's outburst both shocked and enraged Bardock.

"You fucking little brat! How dare you talk to me like that?" Bardock said as he attempted to slap Kakarot in the face. This attempt didn't work to well since Kakarot had already made his move. He sidestepped the slap,rolled being Bardock and...

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Kakarot screamed as he fired the attack at Bardock's back. Bardock fell to his knees in pain.

" W-wow you've almost gotten stronger than me." Bardock said with a grin. "Almost." Bardock spun on his heels, hit Kakarot with a uppercut that launched him into the air and hit him with a ki blast." Final...Spirit...CANNON!" The blast engulfed Kakarot. When the blast stopped, Kakarot couldn't be seen.

"AAAHHH!" A smoking Kakarot screamed as he flew full force at Bardock with his fist extended. His fist connected with Bardock stomach, doubling him over. Kakarot then kicked Bardock into the sky.

"KAMEHAM-" Kakarot was cut short but Dax's screams.

"Kakarot! Stop it! You're killing your own father!"

" How dare you interfere?! This isn't about you, low class!"Kakarot yelled instantly regretting what he had said.

" Well now it is." Dax said as he started to remove his weighted clothing." Come on! Give me all you've got!"

"HHAAA!" Kakarot screamed as he charged at Dax, preparing to launch a barrage of punches at Dax's midsection. Dax was several times faster than Kakarot being able to block every punch that came at him. Kakarot took a wide lift hook, and Dax made his moving before Kakarot learned his mistake. Dax made a couple quick jabs at Kakarot's gut, and then kicked him several feet away.

"Damn you!" The now recovered Bardock screamed." How dare you surpass me, earthling?!" Bardock was enraged. He was going into a fury. He charged at Dax at full speed, but he wasn't fast enough. Dax sidestepped and sent his knee flying up into Bardock's jaw. Bardock sent out a cry of pain as he body fell limply on the ground.

" Don't hurt my daddy!" Kakarot screamed as he fired a volley of ki attacks at Dax. Dax wasn't able to move away fast enough, so all of the attacks had hit their target. Dax fell to his knees in pain while Kakarot was struggling to walk over to him. It was obvious that those last few attacks took all of his energy. Kakarot finally collapsed a few feet away from Dax,falling asleep.

" Well it looks like that's over," Dax grunted as he stood up." At least for now." Dax was obvious in pain with every step he took." Launch, can you help me get Bardock? Roshi can you grab Kakarot? " Dax shouted to them from across the island.

"Sure thing!" Launch and Roshi shouted in unison. Launch quickly hurried over to Dax, where she pushed her lips against his. It had been so long since both of them had had that sensational feeling of a kiss. Launch knew she was in love with this man, but she was afraid he didn't feel the same way. But as of right now, she didn't care. She was with Dax, and that was all that mattered.

" Well hi."Dax said grinning from ear to ear." I missed you."

" I missed you, too." Launch said." Its been lonely and weird taking care of that saiyan by myself."

" I would think so. It was really weird with Kakarot these past seven years, with him random outburst because of his saiyan blood." Dax explained. After a couple more awkward sentences, the two picked up Bardock and carried him inside.

Around an hour later, Both Bardock and Kakarot had woken up. It had taken a while for Bardock to get over the fact that he was now almost ten times weaker than he used to be at full power. Kakarot was now over his little saiyan outburst. Everyone was claimed down, and getting caught up.

" Wow Kakarot. I knew you were going to get strong, but you're already stronger than I was at your age." Bardock said sarcastically. " Even though I only have a power level of 4,300. God damn it, I'm weak. I need to get training. My own son has a power level that is above me." Bardock was both happy and mad at the fact his own son had a power level of 502 he only had a power level of 300 at Kakarot's age

" Well now that everyone is acquainted once again, I'll tell you the reason I wanted to come today." Bardock sighed. "I came here to inform you that I will be traveling into space in search of other Sayian survivors." There was a couple of gasps mainly from Kakarot and Launch.

" Aaaaachooooo!" Launch screamed as she sneeze. When she did this, the color of her hair went from dark blue to blonde, and her attitude increased by ten fold." Are you saying you're leaving out of the blue after seven years of me healing and helping you? Fuck that!" The new Launch screamed as she pulled a mini-uzi out of thin air and started shooting Bardock. But since Bardock is a saiyan, the bullets hit their mark, and fell straight down, not even injuring Bardock.

"Aaaaaaachooooo!" Launch screamed as she sneezed yet again.

" Are you crazy woman?!" Bardock screamed angrily." Why did you shoot me?" Bardock was getting angrier with every second, but before he could do any real damage, Dax raised his power level to a point that caught Bardock's attention. " Fine, fine. That amount of power is exactly why I'm leaving. I'm going to be training while I look for the remaining saiyans. I'm hoping I can find my other son, Raditz." Bardock explained as he took off into the sky in hopes of getting to his space pod.


End file.
